At present, a significant amount of outage management information received by power utilities is typically derived from trouble calls originating from customers. Upon receipt of such calls, field technicians are typically deployed by the power utility to the reported area(s) to conduct an inspection of the distribution lines and other distribution system elements. Notably, even if a problem associated with distribution lines is promptly identified (e.g., by field technicians and/or robotic inspection devices), the related inspection data gathered by the utility is generally segregated from a central outage management system or other communication-based utility field systems (e.g., supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems) configured to utilize the data. For example, the mobile inspection devices or systems presently employed by utilities to inspect the distribution lines are typically provisioned with a communications means that is unable to provide the aforementioned management systems prompt access to the captured inspection data. Accordingly, there exists a need for providing enhanced monitoring and management of a power distribution system.